Tiempo para Amar
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Se conocieron de una manera inusual. Sus padres tienen una historia en común. ¿Qué pasara entre ellos si él la detesta dada sus confrontaciones y sus padres se casan?. [Sakura POV] ¿Vamos hacer hermanastros? [Xiaoláng POV] Primero muerto a tener esta bruja por hermana . . . Humor-Mini/Drama-Romance-Malos entendidos.
1. CP1 ¡Maldita Bruja!

**[Tiempo para Amar]**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Maldita Bruja!**

**[En Tokio] **

En un ascensor de puertas dobles, de un edificio de unos 30 pisos, un hombre de tamaño imponente, cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos ámbar estaba absorto en su llamada telefónica, que no escucho los gritos de una joven de cabellos largos y castaños claros, que venía corriendo hacia él y gritaba:

-¡POR FAVOR NO CIERRE LAS PUERTAS DEL ASCENSOR! . . . ¡SEÑOR!-

La joven se quedo sin aliento al tener que correr, desde la entrada del edificio hasta el ascensor, justo cuando casi se cierra la puerta no le quedo de otra que poner el pie, poco le importo si se lastimo con las puertas porque no podía usar las manos ya que llevaba entre otras cosas, el almuerzo de su padre-hermano y una deliciosa fuente con trufas caseras de chocolates, que ella había preparado.

Al abrirse las puertas, omitió el saludo y fulmino con la mirada al hombre, que en ese momento se sobresalto por la forma como la joven ingreso al ascensor, si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría muerto por esa mirada intensa de odio de color verde que le dio.

La joven vio que el botón del ascensor, marcado PH-29, ósea el Pent-house del piso 29, dedujo fácilmente que era uno de los dueños del edificio, ya que años atrás el Señor Hien Li cuando vivía, ocupaba ese piso además el hombre se parecía mucho a él, saco como conclusión, que era su hijo o un familiar cercano porque el parecido con el señor Li era extraordinario, además las oficinas del la Corporación Li, ocupaban desde el piso 20 en adelante pero por lo general, el personal usaba los ascensores del otro lado que era uso exclusivo para los empleados del lugar.

Ella presiono el botón N°3 y dijo en voz alta con todo reproche:

-¡Increíble en pleno siglo XXI y aún hay borregos-ignorantes que no saben leer!-

El hombre que guardaba su móvil, se quedo por unos segundos sin palabras y pregunto con un leve reproche en su voz:

-¿Me está hablando a mí?-

-¡Encima que no sabe leer, es sordo y ciego de paso!- Dijo ella con desdén.

-¿Perdón?-

Esta vez, ella no se contuvo y se volteo hacia el imponente hombre y a pesar que la diferencia de la estatura era considerable [El medía 1.90 metro de alto y ella 1.70 apenas] Pero lo que no tenía en estatura, lo tenía de sobra, en el mal carácter cuando la hacían enojar y dijo entre dientes:

-¿Acaso no ve las reglas impresas en el letrero? . . . Están bastantes claro qué hasta **Mr. Magoo,** podría verlas-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Quién? . . . Esta . . . Pulga . . . ¿Cómo se atreve? . . . ¡Aunque es linda! . . . Qué diablos estoy diciendo . . .

-¿Qué le pasa? . . . ¿No sabe leer?-

El letrero entre otras cosas señalaba prohibido uso de radios-celulares-alta voces - Fumar -Beber - ETC.

El hombre se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos y dijo con soberbia:

-¡Esas reglas no se aplican a los dueños en este caso a mí!- Exclamo con desdén

-Las reglas se hacen y se ponen para que se cumplan y eso incluye a . . . ¡TODOS!-

La mujer enfurecida dio la vuelta y no dijo palabra alguna porque ya le empezaba a doler el pie pero en el momento que sintió el timbre del ascensor al parar, en el piso que ella se quedaba, hizo algo que el hombre no se esperaba, con un equilibrio propio de un malabarista, se puso la caja enorme de dulces en la cabeza, en su mano izquierda se coloco el almuerzo de su padre-hermano y con su mano derecha marco con una rapidez impresionante:

**-4-7-9-10-12-13-15-17-19-20-21-24-26-27-28-**

El hombre inmediatamente abrió los ojos en forma desmesurada pero antes que él dijera algo ella le grito:

-¡EN MI VIDA PASADA ERA UNA BRUJA! . . . Espero que tenga un pésimo día, se vaya la luz en el ascensor y se quede encerrado hasta mañana por . . . ¡MALO! . . . -

Las puertas se cerraron abruptamente que lo único que se escucho de parte del hombre fue:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!-

La maldijo una y otra vez cuando el ascensor paro en los pisos: 4-7-9-10-12 pero al llegar al piso 13, antes de que abriera el ascensor sus puertas, se fue la luz.

El hombre se quedo sin habla porque le parecía increíble que:

1ro. Se haya ido la Luz.

2do. Su móvil se murió, no tenía señal y se apago.

3ro. El botón de alarma no funciono.

4to. El teléfono estaba muerto, no había forma de comunicarse con los guardias del lugar.

Lo único que atino hacer fue gritar a todo pulmón:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! . . . ¡ESTOY ATRAPADO! . . . [Golpeo las puestas de ascensor con insistencia] . . . ¡ SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Piso 3]**

Al salir del ascensor, inmediatamente se esfumo el enojo en Sakura, no podía evitar reírse de si misma por haber dicho que era una bruja.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡OMG! . . . ¿Por qué hice eso? . . . Si mi padre y hermano se enteran me van a llamar la atención. [Risas Suaves] . . . Pero fue divertido. . . Ese hombre es apuesto pero desagradable, espero no volvérmelo a tocar . . . ¡OMG! . . . Se fue la luz . . . ¿Debería regresar-me . . . ¡NAH! . . . Hay aire en el ascensor, no creo que pasar una noche ahí le haga daño . . . !Eso le pasa por malo! . . . Lo dejare ahí para que escarmiente . . . [Risas Suaves].

Sakura iba caminando sin prisa, seguía riendo completamente sola cuando se topo con el matrimonio Terada, ambos trabajaban juntos en una reconocida editorial que tenía sus oficinas en ese piso y Rika le dijo a Sakura:

-Sakurita, el que se ríe solo de sus picardías se acuerda-

[Risas divertidas] -¡Oh! ¡Sí!...Tengo motivos para reír-

-¡Eh!...Creo que la Dra. Kinomoto ha hecho algo malo, conozco esa mirada picara y esa sonrisa divertida, hace rato que no te veíamos reír Sakurita ¿A qué se debe?-Pregunto el esposo de Rika y Sakura contesto:

-Señor Terada, por favor cualquiera que le escuche, pensara que soy mala, solo tuve un momento de diversión, eso es todo-

-¡Eso es bueno!-Dijo Rika entonces el aroma suave de las trufas de chocolates,se infiltraron en el ambiente y se animo preguntar:

-¿Son trufas?-

-¡Sí! . . . Traje muestras. . . ¿Desean probar?. . . Las hice esta mañana-

Sakura dejo el almuerzo de su padre en el piso y les mostró la enorme fuente de dulces y Rika dijo con emoción:

-¡Oh por Dios! . . . Mis bebes se están moviendo, tú me vas engordar-

-[Risas suaves] . . . ¿Señor Terada desea probar?-

-¿Quieres que vuelva a subir de peso?-Dijo Terada con reproche.

-Vamos si tienen a la nutricionista a la mano-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . -No podemos contigo Sakurita, apúntanos en tus consultas para el viernes-Dijo Terada con un leve reproche en su voz mientras se disponía a degustar dos trufas que tomo de la fuente que Sakura tría en las manos y ella contesto:

-No tengo mi agenda a la mano, pero el viernes estoy libre, ahora les dejo porque vine por mi papá y mi hermano- Recalco la joven mientras recogía sus cosas del piso.

-¿Sabes cuándo va durar el mantenimiento del sistema eléctrico y de seguridad del edificio?-Pregunto Rika mientras tomaba las trufas y sentía que sus bebes se movían en su prominente vientre.

-El señor Clow Reed, me dijo que durara todo el día, mañana a las 7:00Am se restablece todo-

-Espero que así sea, hoy las oficinas las hemos cerrado y no nos conviene parar la editorial menos la imprenta-dijo Terada con preocupación y su esposa acoto:

-Nos toco darle libre a todo el personal-

-Mi papá hizo lo mismo, al igual que mi hermano-

-Por cierto, sé que tu padre va estar en INDIA a una expedición, me gustaría encargarle algunas cosas, ¿Crees que acepte?-Dijo Rika con algo de nerviosismo.

[Risas divertidas] . . . -¡WOW! La lista es enorme de lo que tiene que traer, si es una copia del Kamasutra original, mi papá va traer un contenedor completo para los vecinos-

-¡OH NO! . . . Es. . .

Rika no pudo estar más roja e incómoda con el comentario, que no pudo continuar con la frase porque Sakura y su esposo Rui Terada, empezaron a reír acosta de ella y Sakura finalmente dijo:

-¡Es broma!, mi papá va traer especias, artesanías, ropa, pero quien hace los negocios es Touya y lo de los libros si van a traer pero no solo el Kamasutra, aprovechando que no hay luz, voy a dejarle el almuerzo a mi papá y a mi hermano aprovechare para entregarles la lista que tenga-

-¡Gracias Sakura! . . . Mira me gustaría que traiga ciertas especias y los polvos aromáticos, cómo sahumerios, Esmirna, aceites vegetales, es una lista más o menos grande-

-Rika mientras más detallada sea la lista, es mejor para nosotros-

-¿Vas a viajar con ellos?-

-No lo creo, tengo un congreso de Nutrición y Dietética, en dos semanas y debo prepararme para exponer-

-¿Qué vas exponer esta vez?-Pregunto Terada con interés.

-Es la semana de los niños, por lo que vamos hablar de antojos y nutrición en el embarazo, por supuesto la nutrición en niños de menos de un año-

-¡Rui tenemos que ir!-

-Voy a dar pases a los vecinos, porque toda la semana se va hablar de ese tema, sobre todo le daré a los que tienen niños y a las embarazadas-

-¡Eso es excelente!-Dijo Rui

-Ahora, por que llego tarde, mi hermano me regaña-

-¡Es verdad! . . . Dale mis saludos a tu padre y a tu hermano-Dijo Rika y su esposo ratifico el comentario.

Sakura se despidió de sus vecinos y llego a las oficinas de su padre y hermano, ambos eran reconocidos arqueólogos en Japón pero su hermano aparte de la arqueología se había interesado en el comercio a menor escala, sobre todo porque vio la oportunidad de aprovechar sus viajes y traer mercancía, al principio empezó por traer una a dos maletas pero al dar a conocer la exótica y novedosa mercancía, los vecinos del lugar se interesaron en los diferentes productos que él traía de los diferentes lugares que iba explorar junto con su padre, desde entonces se animo, a poner una pequeña tienda que prospero rápidamente, empezó a tomar unos pequeños cursos puntuales de administración-finanza-comercio exterior-transporte-idiomas.

Touya se puso al frente de un pequeño y próspero negocio de minorista, importaba de todo un poco para vender y su hermana también le ayuda, porque le gustaba viajar pero su aérea era otra, Sakura estudio Nutrición y Dietética, porque le gustaba la Medicina pero no tenía vocación ni paciencia para estudiar tantos años pero siempre le gusto todo lo relacionado con la comida, de ahí su segunda carrera en gastronomía.

Su madre murió cuando Sakura tenía apenas tenía tres años, el avión en el que ella venía se cayó por lo que casi no la recordaba a pesar de a ver visto muchas fotos de ella.

Su padre nunca más se caso, a pesar que se dice que había tenido un romance previo al de su esposa pero no se concreto, él nunca quiso hablar al respecto.

Su hermano había tenido relaciones puntuales pero serias, como él decía aun no encontraba o no llegaba la mujer que le mueva el piso, por lo que seguía soltero.

Sakura en cambio, un año atrás había perdido a la persona que amaba, su esposo Ariel Amamiya justo el día de su boda.

Ariel no le dijo a Sakura, que tenía problemas del corazón, aparentemente su salud estaba bien pero justo el día de la boda eclesiástica de ambos después de que él pronunciara: Si acepto y antes que el cura dijera: Puede besar a la novia, le dio un fulminante infarto que lo mató.

Ese día termino mal para la novia, porque en la mañana celebro su matrimonio civil, en la tarde su matrimonio eclesiástico y en la noche enterró a su esposo, todo en un mismo día.

Una fecha que ella nunca olvidaría pero con el tiempo el dolor fue pasando y ahora su matrimonio, lo que pudo ser y todo lo que vivió con el hombre que amaba, era un dulce recuerdo.

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando llego a la oficina de su padre y hermano y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hola! . . . Ya llegue. . . Traje un almuerzo delicioso, hice Dashi / Ebi-Shuumai / Okonomiyaki / Tempura / Yakisoba, traje Té Verde para tomar y mis trufas especiales-

Fujitaka y su hijo se miraba con asombro cuando finalmente Touya dijo:

-¡OYE MONSTRUO! . . . Eso es mucha comida para los dos. . .

-¡No me digas así!- Reclamo Sakura con reproche y dijo rápidamente:

-Yo también voy a comer-

Fujitaka sonrío nerviosamente, su hija comía a veces, hasta el doble de lo que él y Touya comían juntos.

Sakura se justificaba diciendo que dado que su metabolismo era rápido necesitaba comida para transformarla en energía, porque a veces con sus dos trabajos, había días que sin querer, se saltaba el almuerzo o la cena, muchas veces con tanto que hacer se olvidaba por eso cuando ella tenía la oportunidad de comer, comía no se privaba de comer bien.

Sakura se dirigió al pequeño comedor instalado en la oficina para acomodar los alimentos, iba ser un almuerzo entretenido a la luz de las velas porque no había luz en todo el edificio por las reparaciones que se estaban dando.

Fujitaka noto el semblante de su hija y le susurro a Touya:

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en la cara de tu hermana! . . . ¿Le habrá pasado algo?-

-¿Si le paso algo? . . . ¡Dudo que sea algo bueno!-

-¿Te distes cuenta?-

-Por favor papá no me considero un experto en mujeres, pero a mi monstruo la conozco al revés y al derecho-

-¡Te escuche TOUYA!-

[Risas nerviosas] Fujitka y Touya se reían al mismo tiempo, no sabían cómo Sakura lo hacía pero tenía un oído y un olfato que era impresionante.

Los hombres se apresuraron ayudarla iba ser un almuerzo entretenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el ascensor]**

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿ACASO ESTÁN SORDOS? . . . ¡SAQUE-EME DE AQUÍ! . . . .

El hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar estaba realmente molesto y dijo en voz alta:

-Mier"#$%% . . . . ¡Esta maldita bruja tiene la culpa! . . . ¡ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE!-

Dado la oscuridad en el lugar se saco la chaqueta con frustración y se sentó en el piso maldiciendo en voz baja cuando finalmente grito:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA cuando te vea TE VOY ARRASTRAR! . . . Cuándo venga la luz, voy a despedir al responsable de todo esto, no es posible que el dueño del edificio se quede encerrado en su propio ascensor. ¡MALDITA SEA! . . .

Lo que el hombre castaño no sabía era que no iba salir en toda la noche. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP - El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia. **

**2.- CP1 Re-editado. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 El nuevo arrendador

**[Tiempo para Amar]**

**Capítulo 2: El nuevo arrendador**

**[En el ascensor]**

Histeria - Enojo - Instinto Asesino - Frustración - Fatiga - Cansancio - Con hambre eran las palabras que describían en estado del hombre castaño que estaba sentado en el piso del ascensor, había pasado toda la noche dormitando en el piso duro contra una de las paredes cuando finalmente se prendió la luz.

Ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de ver la hora, noto para su malestar el aviso que estaba en una de las puertas del ascensor pero por el conflicto que tuvo con la mujer de cabellos largos no vio y este decía:

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

_Se les comunica a todos los inquilinos y personal que usan el (los) ascensor (es) para trasladarse de un lugar a otro, dentro del edificio de la Corporación Li, que el día martes-jueves-viernes se va quitar la energía eléctrica, por los cambios en los transformadores del edificio y la instalación del nuevo sistema de seguridad de circuito cerrado, las horas del corten serán de la 16:00Pm hasta las 07:00AM, por favor usar las escaleras, en ese horario._

_Mil disculpas por las molestias causadas pero el malestar provocado, va ser compensado por las mejora en nuestro servicio para atenderlos y darle una mejor seguridad dentro de nuestras instalaciones._

_Atentamente._

_La Administración._

El hombre de cabellos castaños miro el tablero de los botones con odio y presiono el botón PH-29, su meta era llegar al lugar dónde se iba hospedar y luego tomaría medidas.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Maldita bruja! . . . Más le vale que no me la vuelva encontrar. . . No tengo ni un día completo en Japón y ya lo odio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos al enojo del imponente hombre, en un departamento de tres habitaciones en el tercer piso los Kinomoto desayunaban a la luz de la velas cuando se re-estableció la luz y Sakura exclamo en fingido tono dramático:

-¡OH! . . Ya vino la luz. . . Yo quería desayunar a la luz de las velas-

Touya miro a su padre y luego a su hermana y dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Tú estás extrañamente alegre! . . . ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡Nada!-Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa y su padre se animo a preguntar:

-¿Tú hiciste algo Sakura?-

Sakura mostro una sonrisa abierta y dijo:

-Solo recordé algo eso es todo. . . ¿Cuándo se van de viaje?- Pregunto ella con calma mientras apagaba las velas y se disponía a cortar una rodaja de pan.

-En dos días, ya tenemos casi todo listo ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- Pregunto su hermano.

-¡No!. . . Me regreso a Tomoeda, después que los deje en el aeropuerto porque necesito tranquilidad para preparar el material, que voy exponer en dos semanas pero ya dejo todo coordinado con los guardias y con el personal de la tienda.-

-¡Excelente!. . . Entonces podemos irnos de viaje tranquilos, hija mañana debo pasar primero por la universidad para dejar este material a mi reemplazo, ¿Crees que podrías venir a las 10:00Am a recogerme?. . . Mi carro esta en mantenimiento y la concesionaria le dará un nuevo vehículo a Touya en dos días pero como vamos estar ausente quedara para la próxima semana.-

-No hay problema, mañana tengo consultas temprano pero le diré a Tomoyo que me cubra.-

-¿Tomoyo Daidoji?.- Pregunto Touya con cuidado.-

-¿La recuerdas?.-

Touya se quedo en blanco, el nombre le sonaba pero no recordaba de donde y su hermana dijo:

-Ella estudio conmigo en la escuela en Tomoeda pero decidió especializarse en Europa, estudio Medicina.-

-¿En serio?.- Pregunto con una suave sonrisa y Sakura contesto abiertamente.-

-Se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa, su especialidad es Pediatría vamos a trabajar en conjunto. Se dice que tiene un novio pero las cosas no están del todo bien entre ellos. ¿Te interesa?.-

Touya entre cerró los ojos y dijo:

-¡Tú no sirves como Cupido!.-

-¡Perdón!. Cupido, Eros, Afrodita me quedan corto, Qué seas un medio-borrego y no sepas como tratar a una mujer es completamente diferente.-

-¿Qué dijiste?.-

-¡Por favor!. Touya eres un completo desastre en cuanto a las mujeres, han pasado por tu vida excelentes partidos pero tú...

-¡Basta!.- Dijo Fujitaka con suavidad. Necesariamente tenía que intervenir, porque sino sus hijos iban a empezar sus batallas y luego la sala terminaba hecha un desastre y dijo con calma:

-Sakura deja de meterte en la vida amorosa de tu hermano, siempre que lo haces terminas mal.-

-Touya deja de molestar a tu hermana y dejemos a un lado lo de la Dra. Daidoji.-

Touya miro a su hermana con el semblante serio y ella espero que su padre saliera del comedor y se atrevió a susurrarle a su hermano:

-Ella me cae bien y es el tipo de mujer con los atributos físicos que te vuelven loco, puedo organizar un encuentro casual ¿Qué dices?.-

-¡No seas un monstruo entrometido!-

Sakura encerró sus ojos y dijo en voz baja:

-¡Mal agradecido!. . . Todavía que me preocupo por ti.-

-Arregla primero tus problemas, antes de darme problemas a mí. . . Por cierto qué paso con Eriol, hace rato que no lo veo . . .

-¡Termino conmigo!-Dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Touya se quedo perplejo y dijo:

-¿Qué?. . . Pero si no tienen ni un mes junto. . . ¿Qué sucedió?-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . Me dijo qué cuándo me resigne, aceptar que mi esposo murió y esté dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, lo llame y si él aun está disponible, tal vez. . . Lo podríamos intentar de nuevo, regreso a Inglaterra la semana pasada.-

-¡No entiendo!. . . Ha pasado más de un año, de la muerte de Ariel, porqué te dijo eso . .

-Touya realmente lo intente, puse mi mayor esfuerzo para enamorarme de Eriol, realmente es un gran hombre pero cometí el error de hablar de Ariel, compararlo con él y la gota que derramo el vaso, fue lo que dije cuando tratamos de estar juntos . . . Dije algo que no debía . . .

-¡Diablos Sakura! . . . Retrocediste como mil años . . . ¿Vamos a tener que regresar a terapia?.-

-¡No!. . . Estoy consciente que un año no es nada para . . . No sé cómo explicarte, no se trata de dejar de amar a mi esposo, es tan solo que Eriol y Ariel son tan parecidos, en su personalidad, en . . . Mira,Eriol hacía cosas que me recordaba Ariel y sin darme cuenta lo nombraba . . .

-Te dije que salir con el primo de Ariel, era pésima idea.-

-¡Realmente pensé que me atraía!-

-¡Por favor! . . . A mí no me engañas Sakura, Eriol podría pasar tranquilamente por hermano de Ariel, su parecido es increíble, cabellos negros, ojos azules, tú inconscientemente buscaba encontrar a tu esposo en él . . . ¿Qué fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Eriol?.-

-¿Recuerdas la reunión de Naoko?.-

-¡Claro! . . . Fue una buena farra, con todo incluido.- Sonrío de forma arrogante Touya entonces su hermana le dijo:

-Me acosté con Eriol o bueno lo intentamos. . . Con alcohol de por medio parecía todo más fácil-

Touya entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-¿Dime que no lo llamaste por el nombre de tu esposo?-

-Estaba entre ebria, excitada y él hizo algo que Ariel solía hacer que me gustaba mucho.-

-¡OYE Monstruo depravado! . . . No quiero saber detalles.- Dijo Touya con reproche.

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente y dijo con calma:

-¿Demasiado información?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-Eriol lamio mi cuello y cometí el error de decirle: Ariel, mi amor tú si sabes cómo tocarme.-

Touya entre cerró sus ojos y dijo:

-¡DIABLOS!. Lo arruinaste.-

-¡No me critiques! . . . ¿Recuerda qué una vez a Kaho le dijiste Nakuru?.-

-¡Tenías que recordarlo!- Dijo Touya con reproche y Sakura bajo la mirada y dijo en voz baja:

-¡En serio!. No sé que me paso. . .

Touya abrazo a su hermana y le dijo al oído:

-Tranquila esto va pasar y si Eriol realmente te ama o está interesado en ti, va ser paciente y va regresar.-

Sakura sonrío conciliadoramente y dijo:

-¡Mejor hablemos de la lista de regalos que me vas a traer de India!

Touya sonrío a su hermana y quiso burlarse de ella y le dijo:

-¡Suéltalo gusarapo vividor!-

-¿Cómo qué gusarapo vividor?.- Dijo Sakura con reproche.

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . De parte de Touya fue lo único que recibió Sakura como respuesta y dijo al final de terminar de reír:

-Tus listas interminables. me salen caras.-

-¿Y Qué?. . . Eres mi hermano debes gastar en mí, es más todo lo tuyo me pertenece.-

[Risas divertidas] . . . ¿Así? . . . ¿Quién puso esa regla?.-

-¡Yo! . . . Y hasta que no tengas mujer y tu propia familia, todo lo tuyo es mío.-

-¿Incluida mis deudas?.-

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de horror y dijo con recelo:

-¡No! . . . Esa parte no.-

Touya se río con ganas de su hermana, mientras empezaron hablar de la interminable lista que ella había hecho, ese tema permitió a Sakura olvidar el tema que le molestaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el transcurso de la tarde]**

Sakura estaba en el Hospital Central de Tokio, atendiendo a sus pacientes, ese día iba a trabajar con padres de niños con leucemia y les iba dar unos folletos puntuales, sobre el tipo de alimentos que los niños debían seguir.

Touya estaba preparando los documentos de su viaje y Fujitaka terminaba de armar los sobres para sus próximas clases de arqueología, las que le daría a su suplente cuando recibió una visita de un viejo amigo.

-¿Wei?

-Fujitaka. ¡Buenos tardes!.-

-Viejo amigo que grato verte, el tiempo no ha pasado en ti.-

-Te devuelvo la cortesía del cumplido, ¿A qué debo verte aquí?.-

[Suspiro pesado] . . . -¿Sabes sobre la muerte de Hien Li?.-

-¡Sí!. . . Fue lamentable.- Fujitaka miro a Wei y él entendió perfectamente sobre lo que iba a preguntar y le dijo:

-Ella está bien Fujitaka pero no sé si vendrá a Tokio, lamentablemente vine por otra cosa. . . Toma por favor.-

Fujitaka se quedo perplejo por varios minutos al recibir la notificación de aumento del alquiler y dijo con asombro:

-¡WEI . . . Pero esto es 20 veces lo que pago de alquiler!-

-Lo siento Fujitaka pero el hijo del Señor Hien Li, ha tomado el control de todas las propiedades que heredo de su padre y quiere desalojar a todos los inquilinos de los pisos 1 al 19 tiene planes para este edificio, . . . Lo siento!-

-El no puede venir de la noche a la mañana hacer algo tan abrupto, tenemos un comité de inquilinos, estos valores incluso va en contra lo que estipula la Ley de Inquilinato actual.-

-Créeme cuando te digo que o queras tener de enemigo a Li Xiaoláng, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es una persona intransigente, completamente opuesto a su padre-

Ante ese comentario Fujitaka miro a Wei entonces dijo en un tono calmado:

-No me gusta los conflictos pero tengo mi oficina aquí y al igual que mi hijo tiene su oficina y sus tiendas en la parte de abajo.-

-Si las oficinas o los locales son propias se les va indemnizar.-

-¡No son propias! . . . Todo lo nuestro es alquilado pero mi hija tiene un piso completo en el 3er piso, justamente al final del pasillo.-

-¡No me digas eso! . . . ¿Ese departamento es que compro . . .

-Fue un regalo de bodas en conjunto de Masaki Amamiya y mío, mi hija no va querer salir de su departamento, no por la propiedad, sino por el valor sentimental que tiene con el.-

-¿Qué tan difícil es tu hija para negociar?.-

-Mi hija tiene un carácter suave, rara vez se enoja, bueno salvo con Touya pero son hermanos, los hermanos siempre pelean pero son muy unidos, no creo que haya mayor problema si el joven Li habla con mi hija personalmente y la trata amablemente, seguro que logra que Sakura le venda el departamento.-

-Entonces no será mayor problema, a pesar del mal temperamento del joven Lin, él tiene una facilidad para convencer a las mujeres a que negocien con él.-

-¡Bueno! . . . Si es amable con mi hija, ella no tendrá problema, Sakura es una niña de una carácter suave y no le gustan los conflictos, solo qué le hagan algo que ella no le agrade para que se enoje y ahí si se transforma [Risas divertidas] . . . con mi hija no tendrá problemas creo que el problema lo hará Touya a él le gusta la ubicación de las tiendas.-

-Nada qué una buena indemnización. . . ¿No arregle?- Pregunto Wei con cuidado.

-¡Creo que si! . . . Pero con todo dile al joven Li, que debe hablar con mis hijos personalmente nada de abogados de por medio, yo no tengo intención de entrar en un enfrentamiento frontal con él pero no puedo hablar por mis hijos-

-¡Gracias por la información Fujitaka!-

Fujitaka sonrío suavemente al ver salir a Wei de su oficina y dijo en voz alta:

-Va ser difícil dejar este lugar. . . Después de todo lo que hemos vivido . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Administración del Edificio Corporación Li]**

El señor Takara Tendo estaba teniendo un mal rato al recibir no solo las notificaciones del aumento del alquiler de forma desmesurada sino tener en frente al presidente del comité de inquilinos del edificio.

El Ing. Yamasaki Takashi dijo con enojo:

-¡Es una broma Tendo! . . . Son veinte más el valor del alquiler. . . ¡Eso es ilegal!-

-Lo siento Takashi pero . . .

-Mi esposo tiene razón. . . ¿Con quién debemos hablar para quejarnos?- Pregunto con enojo una mujer de cabellos largos rizados.

-Señora Chiharu, la notificación fue impartida por la Gerencia de la Corporación Li-

-¿Qué significa esto señor Tendo?- Pregunto con indignación otro hombre de cabellos negros y el administrador dijo en voz alta:

-Señor Terada como le explicaba al Ing. Yamasaki la orden. . .

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . .ESTO ES UN ABUSO- Exclamaba con malestar una anciana de unos 80 años de cabellos blancos y el administrador dijo:

-Señora Meiling por favor no soy el culpable de esto . . .

De pronto el administrador se vio rodeado no solo del comité de inquilinos sino de los inquilinos del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Hospital Central de Tokio]**

-Doctora Kinomoto, tiene una llamada por la línea 1-

-¡Gracias Isabella! . . . ¡Hola! . . . ¿Touya? . . . ¡Espera NO te entiendo! . . .

-¡Prende tu móvil!-

-Esta descargado. . . ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Qué NO paso? . . . El nuevo arrendatario vino y envío una notificación aumento el alquiler de forma abrupta-

-¿Puede hacer eso?-

-Acabo de venir de su oficina, el sujeto no me recibió es un completo IDIOTA-

-¡Cálmate Touya!-

-¿Qué me calme? . . . ¡NO! . . . El sujeto ese subió el alquiler 20 veces más. . .

-¿Qué? . . .¡Eso es ilegal!-

-El personal de seguridad nos mando a sacar, ni Yamasaki pudo hacer algo. . .

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando pregunto:

-¿Cómo se llama el sujeto?-

-Li Xiaoláng es el hijo menor de Hien Li, ese idiota hasta despidió al señor Tendo porque él cómo administrador debió haberle notificado de los cortes de luz y se quedo encerrado ayer en el ascensor . . . Ese sujeto no dio opción a nada-

Sakura abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y solo pudo decir en voz baja:

-¡Imposible! . . . Será el sujeto de ayer . . . ¡Maldición!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP - El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia. **

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**4.- Lamento en actualizar tarde pero me entretuve en el Facebook. **

**Les hago una cordial invitación para qué**:

[1] Participen en segundo reto de la **comunidad sakuriana** por NAVIDAD,toda la información se encuentra en mi perfil de FanFiction [Recuerden deben tener cuenta para participar] y en mi muro de Facebook.

[2] A leer el CP-Final de mi FF. Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes. [Es una adaptación]

[3] A leer mi segundo ONE-SHOT Amor Lisiado de SCC.

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 Los inquilinos

**[Tiempo para Amar]**

**Capítulo 3: Los inquilinos**

**[Al día siguiente]**

En la oficina principal de la Corporación Li & Asociados el comité de inquilinos de los primeros pisos estaban teniendo un mal rato cuando uno de ellos dijo con enojo:

-El comité de inquilinos de este edición, desea hablar con la persona que ordeno entregarnos esta notificación-

-¡Lo lamento señor Takashi! . . . Pero el señor Li no los va atender dijo que se entiendan directo con sus abogados-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con malestar Terada y la señora secretaria dijo:

-¡Lamento no poder dejarlos pasar! . . . Pero el joven Li es . . . ¡Lo siento!-

-¡No es su culpa señora Aki!- dijo con malestar Takashi

-¡Esto es una falta de respeto hacia nosotros!- Exclamo con enojo un hombre mayor de unos 65 años

-Les recomiendo ver el tema con sus abogados, este joven no es cómo el señor Hien Li-

Ante el comentario de la señora mayor, el comité de inquilinos salió del lugar y el anciano Dante dijo en un tono que denotaba su enojo:

-Es inconcebible que venga un mocoso de la noche a la mañana y nos quiera sacar así sin más de nuestro lugar de residencia-

-Voy hablar con Lince, él es abogado- Dijo Terada con malestar.

-Si Li cree que se la vamos a poner fácil. . . ¡Se equivoca!- Sentencio Yamasaki con malestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el comité de inquilinos pasaba el mal rato por no haber sido atendidos una mujer de cabellos largos finalmente explotaba al notar el semblante serio de su hermano y de su padre y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Eso es inconcebible! . . . ¡Es completamente ilegal! . . . Me niego aceptar esta indemnización y menos que paguemos veinte veces más el valor del alquiler-

-¡Sakura tiene razón padre! . . . Esta mañana hable con Terada y Yamasaki [Ambos hombres eran el presidente-vicepresidente del comité de inquilinos del edificio de la Corporación Li] y nos dijo que la señora Aki tenía instrucciones que ellos no podían pasar, el tal Li Xiaoláng ni se tomo la molesta en atenderlos. . . ¿Qué persona hace tal cosa? . . . ¡Arrogante! . . . ¡Déspota! . . .

-¡Hijos! . . . Tenemos hasta fin de mes para. . . ¡Espera Sakura! . . . ¿A dónde vas?-

La mujer miro a su padre y a su hermano y dijo con reproche:

-Ustedes deben irse al aeropuerto en menos de dos horas. . . Yo me encargo de este sujeto-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡No espera Sakura!- Dijo Touya al ir detrás de su hermana mientras y ella refuto con enojo:

-Una cosa es que suban el alquiler pero no de esta forma y otra es que nos traten como basuras, tenemos derechos, ¿Qué se cree este sujeto? . . . . Viene de la noche y la mañana y por el simple hecho de ser el dueño va pasar por encima de nosotros. . . ¡NO! . . . . No voy a permitir tal abuso de ese crápula me va escuchar. . .

Touya siguió a una distancia prudencial a su hermana, sabía que cuando ella se enojaba no entraba en razón pero independiente de su malestar tenía curiosidad por saber cómo aclararía al sujeto que sin conocerlo, ya lo detestaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios minutos después]**

La señora Aki tuvo un mal rato al tratar de contener a la hermosa mujer enfurecida que ingreso a la sala de reuniones como dueña por su casa y dijo en voz alta:

-Señora **Amamiya** no puede. . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al escuchar el apellido de ella y reconocerla pero lo que más lo dejo perplejo fue que ella ingreso sin pedir permiso a la sala de reuniones y poco la importo las personas en el lugar y le grito en un tono mortal:

-¡OYE TU MALDITO CRAPULA DEL INFRAMUNDO!-

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto entre dientes el hombre de cabellos castaños al notar los rostros perplejos de los inversionistas entre ellos los de la Familia Amamiya, socios mayoristas de la firma que él iba manejar en Tokio.

-¡MALDITO DEMONIO! . . . ¿Quién crees qué eres? . . . Para venir aquí como dueño por tu casa y sacarnos. . . ¡QUE OSADIA LA TUYA! . . .

-Si me disculpan un momento. . . -Dijo Xiaoláng a los presentes pero noto que uno de sus socios se paro y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi nuera Li?-

-¿Nuera?- Pregunto con asombro Xiaoláng y Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la sala de reuniones y noto con asombro a su anterior suegro y a su hijo mayor: Abel Amamiya se quedo sin habla por unos segundos cuándo dijo en un tono mortal:

-Lamento la interrupción y no haberlos saludado cómo se debe . . . Pero . . . ESTE CRAPULA - Nuevamente se exalto al lanzarle por los pies la notificación que les envío a todo los residentes del lugar y dijo en un tono amenazante:

-TUVO LA OSADIA DE ENVIAR UNA NOTIFICACION a cada inquilino y dueño de propiedades horizontales de este lugar no solo aumento el precio del alquiler veinte veces más su valor y encima nos quiere desalojar del lugar a los propietarios-

-¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa Xiaoláng?-Pregunto Masaki con asombro mientras los Tsukishiro-Reed miraban a la joven con asombro, era increíble que ella sea la viuda de Ariel Amamiya y el hombre castaño dijo con seriedad:

-Necesitamos más espacio para el proyecto aero-portuario de C.I.M.A-

-¡No es la forma!- Exclamo Yue mientras su hermano menor señalo:

-Podemos enfrentar la proyecto con la infraestructura actual-

-¡ME NIEGO! . . . Necesitamos la infraestructura completa y le gust la señora que presente . . . ¡EL DESALOJO VA PORQUE VA!-

-¡NO ME GRITES MALDITO DEMONIO! . . . Primero muerta a cederte mi propiedad-

Antes que el hombre dijera palabra alguna, Sakura salio dando un portazo de lo furiosa que estaba su hermano cruzo mirada con el hombre de cabellos castaños pero decidió ir detrás de su hermana, en este momento lo importante era calmarla.

Sin embargo en la sala de reuniones la situación era otra, Masaki se levanto y dijo:

-Si persistes con confrontar a mi nuera me veré obligado a retirar nuestro apoyo para el proyecto-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto un desconcertado Masaki y Yue dijo:

-Nosotros apoyamos a Masaki-

-¡Igual nosotros!- Dijo Clow Reed al ponerse de pie y Masaki sentencio:

-Resuelve este problema primero y en la siguiente reunión tomamos una decisión al respecto. ¡Permiso!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al notar la salida abrupta de sus futuros socios y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Bruja! . . . Esto es su culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el tercer piso]**

Sakura maldijo una y otra vez al sujeto en el momento que llego a la oficina de su padre y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Odio a ese sujeto!-

-Hija por favor, Nos va indemnizar-

-¡No es por el dinero!- Exclamo con enojo y acoto rápidamente:

-Hay manera de solicitar las cosas y hacerlo de esta forma demuestra su arrogancia-

-Padre, debemos ir al aeropuerto-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea viajar con Sakura en ese estado?-

[Suspiro suave] . . . -Padre, usted y Touya tienen una expedición por delante-

-¡No hija! . . . Hubo un cambio a última hora, vamos a ir por tres días para tramitar los permiso y luego me regreso y tramito ante la embajada japonesa el último permiso para poder realizar la expedición el próximo mes pero Touya se va quedar en India para realizar las compras y regresa en dos semanas-

-Entonces no cambiemos nuestros planes . . . Pero ese crápula no se la pondré fácil, voy hablar con el comité de inquilinos y de ser posible hablare con el Dr. Somake-

-¿El director del hospital?- Pregunto su padre con interés.

-El departamento legal del hospital es excelente, me pueden recomendar algún abogado en el tema de inquilinato y esas cosas-

-¡Es una excelente idea!-Dijo Touya

-¡Claro! Si el crápula quiere guerra, guerra le daré pero no me dejare, [Risas suaves] me salió rimas-

-Hija, por favor nos llevas al aeropuerto-

-¡Claro padre! . . . ¡Vamos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la oficina de la Corporación Li]**

Un enfurecido hombre de cabellos castaños se tomaba su tercera copa de brandy, cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Debe de haber alguna forma. . . . Pero si los desalojo corro el riesgo de perder la inversión de los Amamiya, Tsukishiro y Reed. . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¿Podría llamar a Hiragizawa, Yanasaki y por supuestos los Mahthews?, es solo cuestión de hacer unas llamadas puntuales. . . ¡Mierd"#$%! . . . Todo por la maldita pulga . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen SCC del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 Re-encuentro

**[Tiempo para Amar]**

**Capítulo 4: Re-encuentro.**

**[Pocos días después]**

Xiaoláng Li se quedo sin habla por varios minutos al notar a René Garniet una francesa que había sido novia suya hace cuatro años atrás y pregunto con asombro al verla ingresar al edificio de la Corporación Li mientras él iba saliendo y dijo:

-¡René!-

-¡Xiaoláng! . . . ¿Qué coincidencia?-

Luego del cordial saludo, él hombre no pudo evitar preguntar con cierta curiosidad:

-Me entere de tu divorcio-

[Suspiro suaves] . . . -Las cosas con Adam no salieron cómo yo esperaba-

-¿Tal vez no era el hombre para ti?-

-¿Tal vez? . . . ¿Te tomas una copa conmigo? . . . Por los viejos tiempos.

El hombre pareció dudar, con aquella mujer tuvo una relación fuerte de unos seis meses, la relación más larga que ha tenido en su vida pero ella quería más, matrimonio y él odiaba esa palabra, fue la excusa para romper: Ella quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación pero él no deseaba casarse.

Iba decir algo cuando noto para su mala suerte la salida de la mujer que en los últimos días había sido su tormento y René pregunto:

-¿Xiaoláng, sucede algo?-

René intento llamar su atención poniendo sus manos en su cara, fue cuando Sakura noto su presencia porque la mirada intensa del hombre era abrumadora y se atrevió acercarse a la pareja después de todo debía salir del lugar y dijo con todo dramatismo:

-¡Qué hombre tan descarado! . . . ¿Cuántas mujeres tiene usted? . . . Esta es la décima con la que le veo . . . ¡OMG! . . . Es inconcebible que existan hombres así-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto René desconcertada mientras que Xiaoláng se bloqueo por unos segundos y su ceño se frunció y René dijo en voz alta de forma desconcertada:

-¿Qué quiso decir con mujeres?-

-¡OMG!- Dijo Sakura con todo dramatismo y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Usted es la novia, la oficial o es una de sus tantas amantes? . . . Señorita le recomiendo que no salga con este sujeto es un completo playboy . . .

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!- Grito Xiaoláng iba abalanzarse sobre ella cuando René le detuvo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Veo que no haz cambiado en nada! . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡No espera un momento ! . . . Esta mujer . . .¿A dónde se fue esa bruja?-

René lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo en voz alta:

-Recuerdo cómo amabas tu libertad para poder andar con una y otra mujer-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-

-¡Te acostaste con mi hermana!-

-¡Habíamos roto!-

-¿Así y lo de Dana?-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras y René no pudo evitar exclamar con enojo:

-No te querías casar conmigo porque te gustaba mi prima . . . ¿O me vas a decir qué no saliste con ella?-

-¡Tu prima es una zorra! . . .

Antes que la mujer le diera una bofetada, el hombre le tomo la mano y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Es una zorra como tu hermana! . . . Y para tu información ella se me insinuó y si tuve algo casual con ella fue porqué tu terminaste conmigo para empezar tu relación con Adam-

La hermosa mujer se quedo callada cuando él hombre enfurecido dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Yo no necesitaba de un matrimonio para saber que te amaba y que era contigo con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días, durante nuestra relación no tuve necesidad de buscar a otra mujer pero tú nunca me distes el beneficio de la duda René-

Ante el silencio abrumador, el hombre que estaba completamente frustrado por todo lo que se había tragado por dentro y salió del lugar enojado.

Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el estacionamiento abierto del Edificio]**

La hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños se reía completamente sola al recordar la escena que le hizo al hombre que detestaba, era algo inusual en ella hacer ese tipo de maldades.

**[Sakura POV]**

-¡OMG! . . . ¡Eso estuvo divertido! . . . Peligroso pero divertido al fin y al cabo. . . Si mi padre y hermano se enteran de lo qué hice se podrían enojar.

¡Oh por favor! . . . Imposible me olvide las llaves del carro. . . Me toca regresarme. . .

Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio cuando para su asombro el imponente hombre de cabellos castaños se paro y la miro de frente.

Ella sonrío de forma nerviosa, al notar su mirada asesina y cómo apretaba sus puños no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que él estaba enojado.

Al retroceder dos pasos, él hombre se vino contra ella y grito:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! . . . Deja que te atrape y veras-

-¡AUXILIO!- Gritaba Sakura todo pulmón y se atrevió a decir:

-¡AUXILIO! . . . ¡SOCORRO! . . . ¡POLICIA! . . . ¡ME PERSIGUE UN DEPRAVADO! . . . ¡AUXILIO!-

-¡VEN ACA!-

Mientras Sakura hacía de la mano a una patrulla que estaba cerca del lugar, en ese mismo tiempo llegaba un Ieran Li en un lujoso carro Mercedes Benz del año cuando le pregunto a Wei con asombro:

-¿Por qué mi hijo persigue a Sakura?-

Wei no sabía qué contestar cuando Ieran pidió que pararan el carro y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué significa esto Li Xiaoláng?-

-¡Madre!-

-¿Por qué persigues a Sakura?-

-Ella. . . [Sonido de las sirenas de la patrulla] . . .

-¿Señorita ese es el acosador?-

-Si ese mismo señor oficinal-

-¡Señor queda detenido por acoso!-

-¿Qué?-

El hombre fulmino con la mirada a la mujer dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! . . . TE HARE PICADILLO CUANDO TE ATREVE-

Ieran - Wei se alertaron y Sakura, quién no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ieran dijo en voz alta:

-¡Oficial me amenazo de muerte!-

-¡Tranquila señorita! . . . Señor queda detenido por acoso y por amenazar a una ciudadana-

-¿Qué? . . . Wei llama a mi abogado-

-¡Lléveselo! . . .¡Lléveselo!-

-Sakura, no sé qué haya hecho mi hijo pero por favor no lo metas preso-

El oficial al ver a la mujer mayor dijo en voz alta:

-La joven esta en todo su derecho de denunciar al presunto agresor y de sacar una boleta de auxilio para su protección-

-¡Lo siento Ieran! . . . Pero su hijo es malo. . .

El hombre de cabellos castaños se quedo callado mientras era embarcado en la patrulla y el oficial dijo a Sakura:

-Debe ir a poner la denuncia, sino debemos dejar libre al señor-

-¡Voy en este momento con ustedes!-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Maldita Bruja! . . . La odio . . . Y ahora cómo mierd!"#$%& me salgo de esto . . .

El incidente no paso a mayores porque Ieran pidió a Wei que llame al Dr. Tesumi, uno de sus abogados para entre otras cosas tramitar el pago de la fianza.

Ieran aprovecho para conversar con Sakura y ella aprovecho para ponerla al tanto del desalojo abrupto que quería hacer su hijo con los inquilinos del edificio.

Ieran frunció el ceño en señal de malestar pero mientras se solucionaba el tema en la comisaría obligo a su hijo a pedirle disculpas a Sakura por lo sucedido y le hizo dar su palabra que se disculparía de forma pública con los inquilinos del lugar.

Si antes Xiaoláng odiaba a Sakura ahora no la quería ver ni en pintura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos días después] **

Fujitaka tenía apenas una hora de haber llegado a Tokio y haber entrado al edificio dónde tenía su oficina cuando al abrir las puertas del ascensor se quedo sin habla al notar a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y con varios mechones canosos que le dijo:

-¿Ieran? . . . ¡Vaya qué sorpresa!-

La hermosa mujer se quedo sin habla al toparse frente con aquella persona que hace muchos años no veía y había sido su persona especial en el paso y dijo con suavidad:

-¡Gracias! . . . ¿Vas a subir? . . . ¿Llegas de viaje?-

-¡Sí! . . . Estoy cansado, iba a ir al departamento de mi hija. . . ¿Te tomas un café conmigo?-

La mujer pareció dudar pero ante aquel añorado re-encuentro con las emociones a flor de piel dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Acepto!-

Fujitaka sonrío con nostalgia, al ser invadido por hermosos recuerdos del pasado con aquella mujer por ahora las palabras estaban demás. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 ¿Hermanos?

**[Tiempo para Amar]**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Hermanos?**

**[Varias horas después]**

[Jadeos] [Gemidos] [Respiración entre-cortada]

Era lo único que predominaba en una de las habitaciones del departamento de Sakura K.

El re-encuentro entre Ieran y Fujitaka trajo consecuencias porque esta vez, Fujitaka no se contuvo al ingresar al departamento de su hija y sorprenderla a Ieran con un beso que distaba mucho de ser casto.

El beso impregnado de lujuria - deseo - pasión, trasmitió tantas emociones intensas reprimidas de parte de Fujitaka que Ieran también compartía.

Años atrás su historia de amor se vio terminada abruptamente, cuando el joven Fujitaka a la edad de 16 años perdió toda su fortuna, la quiebra inminente de la Familia Kinomoto los puso en una situación delicada, en esa época de preparatoria Ieran y Fujitaka eran novios pero dado tal suceso el padre de Ieran rompió su compromiso.

Una serie de problemas trajo con si que la pareja de novios terminaran y todo plan se vino abajo cuando el padre de Fujitaka decidió emigrar a Japón para empezar de nuevo.

El tiempo paso, la primera persona en casarse por un compromiso impuesto fue Ieran y a pesar que aprendió amar al hombre que se convirtió en su esposo, siempre hubo la añoranza de aquel recuerdo de todo lo vivido con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

En cambio Fujitaka cuando conoció la noticia de la boda de Ieran con Hien Li, uno de sus mejores amigos en Hong Kong, mato sus esperanzas y decidió que era hora de dar un paso hacia adelante, al poco tiempo le toco hacer pasantías a nivel de docencia y lo enviaron a un pequeño pueblo japonés: Tomoeda, dónde conoció al azar a la mujer que llegaría amar y después se convertiría en su esposa y la madre de sus dos hijos.

Aquel amor quedo en el pasado.

Aquel amor los marco.

Aquel amor a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso aún no había apagado sus llamas de la pasión.

Aquel amor volvió a despertar en ellos al verse luego de tanto tiempo.

Ahora ya no habían padres de por medio, ambos eran adultos, viudos, con hijos mayores.

El tan alcanzo clímax llego para ambos, el tiempo parecía detenerse entre ellos.

Fujitaka no necesitaba enamorarla por segunda vez, aquella mujer que hace escasos segundos había sido suya.

Ambos quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras suaves besos eran compartidos.

Fujitaka miro al techo y luego a la mujer que abrazaba con un gesto posesivo.

Al romper el silencio, él dijo:

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!-

-¡Demasiado diría yo!-

-¡Te amo Ieran!-

La única respuesta que obtuvo de la mujer de cabellos largo fue un suave beso trasmitiendo todo lo que ella sentía por él y se atrevió a decirlo:

-¡Te amo Fujitaka!-

El hombre sonrío suavemente complacido cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas . . . ¿Cásate conmigo?-

La mujer se quedo sin habla mientras tomaba la escaza sabana que los envolvía para cubrir su pecho desnudo y no pudo evitar preguntar con sorpresa:

-¿Deseas casarte conmigo?-

La respuesta que obtuvo de Fujitaka fue un suave beso y al romperlo dijo:

-¡Sí! . . . No quiero pasar más tiempo sin ti . . . Ya no hay excusas-

La mujer sonrío abiertamente cuando susurro:

-¡Ya no hay excusas!-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Es algo que he deseado desde siempre. . . La respuesta es: Sí-

Fujitaka sonrío complacido y en respuesta le dio un beso suave que subió de intensidad.

Ambos se entregaron a los placeres de la carne por horas hasta que finalmente el cansancio los venció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Fujitaka había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hijo Touya aprovechando su llamada para contarle la novedad de su re-encuentro con aquella mujer que alguna vez fue todo en su vida y luego de un breve relato de darle a conocer a su hijo, su historia de Ieran.

Touya se quedo en silencio por varios segundo, cuando finalmente le dijo:

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte de mi madre y tú haz estado completamente solo todo este tiempo, como padre ya cumpliste, te felicito padre por haberte re-encontrado con aquella mujer que te hizo feliz y es tu persona especial.-

-¡Gracias hijo!-

Fujitaka sonrío aliviado pero la parte más difícil sin duda la tuvo con Sakura, no porque se oponga a su matrimonio al contrario el efecto en ella fue inmediato, empezó a felicitar a su padre de la alegría que sintió al saber que él estaba enamorado, su padre tenía la certeza que si ella hubiera tenido confetis, trompetas, tambores hubiera hecho una fiesta.

El dilema en que se vio, fue cuando le pregunto, el nombre de la mujer que iba ser su nueva madre o madrastra y él dijo:

-¡Es Ieran Li!-

En ese momento el silencio fue abrumador cuando abrió y cerro la boca [Literalmente hablando] y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Te vas a casar con la madre del crápula?-

Fujitaka se quedo sin palabras y Sakura dijo:

-Es sujeto va ser mi nuevo hermano, no padre cómo vas hacer eso . . . No prefieres mejor vivir en concubinato con Ieran-

-¡SAKURA!- Exclamo con reproche su padre y ella dijo en un tono nervioso:

-Dudo que ese sujeto acepte este matrimonio-

-Eso no me importa, me voy a casar con su madre no con él-

Sakura sonrío complacida cuando dijo en voz alta con orgullo:

-Ese es mi padre . . . Yo te ayudo con el banquete de boda . . .

Fujitaka sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-No esperaba menos de ti, hija-

Sakura no se privo de abrazar a su padre y este dijo:

-Cuando Touya regrese a Tokio vamos organizar una breve reunión, va ser una pequeña cena entre nuestros amigos para anunciar nuestro compromiso-

-Padre, ayudare a Ieran en lo que pueda-

-¡Gracias hija!

La conversación entre padre e hija se centro en los planes a futuro que tenía Fujitaka con Ieran pero mientras ellos se divertían intercambiando ideas de cómo organizar la cena, en el pent-house del edificio de la Corporación Li, Ieran estaba teniendo un mal rato con su hijo menor.

Antes de hablar con Xiaoláng, Ieran llamo a sus hijas en una videoconferencia múltiple y les dejo saber sus planes de bodas: Sheifa, Feime, Futtie, Farhen quedaron fascinas por aquella historia y felicitaron a su madre y prometieron sacar tiempo de su apretada agenda para ir a Tokio y ayudar a su futura hermana a organizar la cena para anunciar el compromiso.

Las cuatro hijas mayores de Ieran, estaban casadas y tenían su respectivas familias y negocios pero ante tal acontecimiento no podían dejar de apoyar a su madre en cambio su hijo menor: Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras por varios minutos.

Su madre al notar su ceño fruncido en señal de su malestar y su mirada intensa en señal que el tema no fue de su agrado, dijo en voz alta:

-¿Hijo, me escuchaste?-

-¿KINOMOTO? . . . ¿USTED QUIERE CASARSE CON KINOMOTO?-

Ieran se quedo sin palabras ante esa reacción abrupta de su hijo y dijo con suavidad:

-Fujitaka es un gran hombre . . . Es él hombre que amo y con él deseo casarme-

-¡NO! . . . ¡NEGATIVO! . . . ¡ME OPONGO!-

-¡Xiaoláng LI! - Dijo Ieran con reproche y su hijo contesto con enojo:

-¡Cualquier hombre menos Kinomoto!-

-Hijo . . .

-¡Me niego a pensar que la bruja que tiene como hija se convierta en mi hermana!-

Ieran entendió el dilema de su hijo y al notar su expresión de enojo, dijo con firmeza:

-Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a Sakura, te podrías sorprender-

-Esa maldita bruja ha sido mi tormento desde que llegue a Tokio-

-¿Será porqué ha sido la única mujer que te ha puesto un alto?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y su madre dijo:

-Aprendí amar a tu padre cuando estuve casada con él, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte y tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amo-

-¡Lo siento madre! . . . No estoy de acuerdo con esta boda- Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono más calmado y su madre señalo con firmeza:

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Xiaoláng, te estoy comentando el tema-

-¡MADRE!-

-Te guste o no, me convertiré en la esposa de Fujitaka . . . ¡Permiso!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla, su madre se veía feliz a su criterio y no quería malograr esa felicidad pero tener al " bruja " como hermana, le ponía de pésimo humor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios días después]**

Enojo - Reproche - Con ganas de ahorcar a una persona [Literalmente hablando] eran las palabras que definía el estado de Li Xiaoláng.

-¡WOW! . . . Tu futura hermana se ve muy linda- Dijo con malicia un hombre de cabellos rubios y Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡Cállate Kerberus!-

-¡WOW! . . . ¿Tu nueva hermana es soltera o casada?- Pregunto con malicia un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules y Xiaoláng le contesto de malas maneras:

-¡Maldita Sea Espineel! . . . Mantente alejado de ella . . . ¿No deberías irte a Grecia?-

[Risas burlonas] . . . Y perderme este evento, no lo creo . . .

-¡VAYA! . . . La esposa de Ariel se ver hermosa- Dijo Yukito con suavidad pero se calló al notar el semblante de enojo del hombre de cabellos castaños y Kerberus dijo:

-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto ósea que es viuda, creo que voy intentar acercarme a ella . . .

Kerbersus no pudo dar ni un solo paso cuando el hombre de cabellos castaños dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tú te acercas a ella y yo te arrastro!-

-¡WOW! . . . Que hermano tan posesivo tiene mi preciosa cuñada- Señalo con burla Abel Amamiya mientras alzaba su copa de champagne.

Mientras Xiaoláng trataba de controlar a sus amigos y no perdía de vista a la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos que a su criterio estaba demasiado provocativa para la formal cena de compromiso, Sakura estaba teniendo un momento divertido, sabía que si las miradas mataran ella estaría bajo cuatro metros de tierra pero evito mirar a su nuevo hermano y se concentro en intercambiar comentario con sus nuevas y escandalosas hermanas.

Touya en cambio se vio en un completo dilema porque las nuevas hermanas, lo abordaron de forma abrupta y no sabía cómo contestar todas sus preguntas.

Los novios se veían felices.

Sakura noto con alegría la llegada de sus conocidos del hospital y se propuso ir atenderlos sobre todo a Tomoyo que venía para su conveniencia sola y le pregunto:

-¿Vienes sola?-

-Mi novio tenía trabajo que hacer-

Sakura sonrío complacida cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Deseo presentarte a los dos hombres más importante de mi vida-

-¿Dos hombres?-

-Mi padre, es el novio esta noche y mi hermano. . .

Tomoyo sonrío con suavidad y Sakura no perdió tiempo en llevarla dónde estaban su padre y hermano iba intentar ser Cupido entre Touya y Tomoyo si instinto le decía que ellos se vería bien como pareja pero al levantar la mirada se topo con unos ojos de color ámbar que la miraban con intensidad y ella sonrío de forma divertida y algo su copa de champagne y dijo entre dientes:

-¡Bienvenido a la familia Kinomoto! . . . ¡Nii-san!

Xiaoláng la fulminó con la mirada cuando ella regreso a su tarea de ser Cupido entonces Wei que había notado, la intensidad en la mirada del joven, que había criado como hijo dijo en voz alta:

-¡Su madre se ve feliz!-

-¡Me alegro por ella!- Dijo entre dientes Xiaoláng y Wei dijo sin ninguna mala intención:

-Si embargo, no es ella la que ha captado su atención, sino su nueva hermana-

-Solo a esa bruja se le ocurre ponerse algo tan provocativo, mira todo los hombres como la miran con su cara de babosos-

-¡VAYA! . . . Eso es raro . . .

-¿Qué es raro?-

-No recuerdo que haya tenido ese gesto posesivo con sus hermanas, tomando en consideración que en más de una ocasión han usado ciertos vestidos más. . . Sugestivos que el de su nueva hermana-

Xiaoláng miro al hombre mayor y pregunto en forma abrupta:

-¿Qué diablos estas pensando Wei?-

El hombre mayor dio una sonrisa abierta cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿O va llegar el papel de hermano mayor al extremo o siente celos que la joven señora haya captado la atención de los hombres?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con reproche Xiaoláng

-¿Será qué está enamorado de su nueva hermana?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y Wei dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba champagne de su copa:

[Suspiro suave] . . . El amor es lo más bello de este mundo y se da de forma inusual. . .

Xiaoláng lo fulmino con reproche cuando su madre lo llamo y dijo en voz baja:

-¡No inventes Wei!-

[Risas suaves] . . . Espero equivocarme. . . Aunque va ser interesante, ver cómo va lidiar con esta situación.

Xiaoláng se apresuro a ir dónde su madre, era el único que no había felicitado a los novios, las palabras de Wei martillaban en su cabeza.

Pero como iba lidiar con su nueva familia y su nueva hermana, eso ya es otra historia. . .

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[FIN]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP - El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia. **

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! - [Risas Burlonas] Sake se esta divirtiendo con estos finales abiertos ^.^ . . . Les invito a participar en el segundo reto de la comunidad sakuriana, toda la información esta en mi perfil de FanFiction y mi muro de Facebook. **

**Adicional: Les invito a leer mi ONE-SHOT: Amor Lisiado que lo publique a inicio de semana. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
